reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia D'Amencourt
Olivia D'Amencourt is an Italian noblewoman who is an old flame of Prince Francis. Her reappearance at court under extreme circumstances threatens Francis' new relationship with Mary and possibly the future of more than one country. According to Bash, Olivia broke Francis' heart. She made her first appearance in A Chill in the Air. She is portrayed by Yael Grobglas. Early Life Olivia's family lived at the French court at one point in time. She became quite close with Francis and eventually began an intimate relationship with him, hoping that Francis will break off his standing engagement to be with her. Instead, Olivia was set up with another man and left to be wed a few months before the arrival of Francis' fiancée, Mary. Season One In A Chill in the Air, Olivia was on her way to the French court when their carriage was intercepted by a boy claiming that the King's Road was flooded. Left with no choice, their carriage driver cut through the woods when bandits attacked them, killing both the driver and her personal servant. Olivia managed to get away and reach the castle. Upon her arrival, Francis dotes over her and Bash reveals Olivia's past with Francis to Mary, who is then immediately bothered. Meanwhile, Olivia reveals to Francis that her engagement was called off because her relationship with Francis, and the fact that she lost her virginity to him, was revealed. Feeling responsible, Francis asks her to stay for awhile. Initially wanting to be friendly, Mary tried to be nice to Olivia. Olivia then called out Mary for pitying her and revealed that he expects Francis to choose her over Mary. While Mary found a family in Paris initially willing to take Olivia in, even they turned her away when they found out about her reputation. It was later revealed that Olivia is in fact under Queen Catherine's orders, whom also promised to Olivia that she would become the next Queen of France. In Chosen, Olivia asks Francis if he has been avoiding her since she made her feelings clear to him. Francis appreciated the honesty and tells Olivia that he wishes more people in his life were honest with him. She guesses that he is talking about Mary, and she tells him he needs to trust her if she is one day going to be his wife. Francis says that it is all on Mary at the moment, and Olivia gives him doe eyes when she says it seems unnecessarily complicated. She moves closer to him and tells him to find her if he needs someone who he can be sure of. At the end of the episode, Franics goes to Olivia and tells her he cannot promise her anything. In Left Behind, Catherine congratulates Olivia on luring Francis back into her bed, but tells her that she needs to keep him there. Catherine begins to tell her why, if she wants to be the future Queen of France, but Olivia interrupts Catherine. Olivia tells Catherine that it is Catherine’s plan to make Olivia Queen of France, not Olivia’s. She says that all she wanted was Francis back into her life. But unfortunately, Francis loves Mary. Catherine doesn’t want to believe it, but she asks Catherine if she wants details. She tells Catherine that in the throes of passion Francis called out a name, but it was not Olivia’s. Knowing she has lost, she tells Catherine to accept it as well. Catherine and Mary bring Olivia in on the plan and assign her the task of opening the tunnel door, since the entrance to the hidden passage can only be opened from inside. When she hears two knocks she is to let Francis and the people he leads in, and then she is to wait for Mary and her ladies to come and do the same. Olivia is nervous about waiting alone in the dark and rather juvenilely thinks it is some revenge of Mary’s, but Catherine assures her there will be consequences if she doesn’t do as she’s been told. She leaves, not waiting for Mary and her ladies-in-waiting. Olivia gets lost in the tunnels and Clarissa burns out her candle. Olivia will return in Dirty Laundry. In The Darkness, Personality Olivia cares and wants Francis back, but claims that his love belongs to Mary. She is found to be kind and polite to others until she confronts Mary, displaying a very unpleasant and competitive side of herself. Physical Appearance Olivia has dirty blonde hair with grey/blue eyes. Relationships *Francis: Former love interest. *Mary Stuart: Enemy. *Catherine: Former ally. Appearances Gallery Olia.PNG oliva and francis.PNG francis and olivia.PNG Reign0105Olivia.jpg MaryOlivia 105.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0118.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0108.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0094.jpg Trivia *Olivia had seen Clarissa's face in Left Behind. *She had her first kill in Dirty Laundry. Category:Recurring Character Category:Character Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Italian